


Remnants

by Lady_Despara



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Despara/pseuds/Lady_Despara
Summary: After a relaxing romp through the stars the Best Friend Squad returns to Etheria to tackle the grueling task of helping the world heal. But the wounds of war run deep and may prove to be far harder to mend. New threats, new faces, and new challenges await them and they're going to need all of the strength and bravery they have to face them. [Post-Canon/Season 5]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers... So I had posted this story multiple times before but took it down due to my own worries and anxieties. But thanks to the encouragement of some wonderful people I know I'm putting it back up. Please, I would love your feedback.

Every morning the sunshine on Etheria would light up their room just right to gently wake the couple from their sleep. And this morning was no different.

"Hey Adora" the purring catgirl groggily let out. Opening her eyes, Catra saw her lover's face lit up by the rising sun. Adora's visage always had a certain glow about it and with the morning light it simply enhanced it. Sitting up, Catra watched as her partner slowly rose to consciousness.

"Hey Catra, what are you doing up?" The blonde let out half awake only opening her eyes enough to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend leaning over her. Catra's upper body was thankfully blocking the onslaught of the oncoming rays. That enough would have made Adora happy but the rays were hitting her fur in just the right way to illuminate the feline woman from behind giving her a golden glow that made for a wonderful sight to wake up to.

"It's morning dummy and the sun's already up." Catra stated in her rare, sweet tone. Adora always loved how Catra's normal tone was one of dry wit and sarcasm. But for Adora when they were alone, when they were safe, her tone was usually sweet. No venom in her words, no bite. Just her soft, purring voice. It made Adora feel at peace.

 _"Wait, the sun's up?"_ Adora thought, her feelings of peace shattered by the sudden realization that-

"We're late!" Catra cried out in unison with Adora, their minds in sync even more now that they were a couple.

"We're late!" A third voice cried out as the door to their room flung open, the familiar sound of hooves clacking against the marble floors of Bright Moon.

"What are you doing in bed still? We have to get dressed! Well you do at least! I'm Swift Wind and I'm glorious as is!" Swift Wind said, his usual upbeat tone shining through his words even despite his hurry.

"You were supposed to wake us up!" Adora replied, jumping out of bed as she did.

"I was going to but I got distracted!" Swift Wind answered thinking fondly of the cart full of apples he devoured on his way to the couples' room.

Once the couple was out of bed, Catra and Adora sprung into action with a level of haste usually only reserved for battle. Catra first made her way to their dresser, clothes flying out as she desperately pieced together something somewhat respectable given the pomposity of the event. As she did her girlfriend slowly slipped on her usual outfit and put her hair into it's recognizable ponytail. Catra whipped around, currently only half dressed to see her beloved's outfit.

"Adora! Aren't we supposed to, you know, get done up? Isn't that what the Princesses do for these kinds of things?" Catra inquired, one arm currently trying to worm it's way through the apparent maze of her button up shirt.

"Oh I'm not done getting ready." She said as she raised her hand in front of her summoning her Sword of Protection out of thin air.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" She proclaimed, rainbow light ensconcing her as she did.

When it faded the familiar form of She-Ra stood before Catra towering over the small catgirl by several feet. Unable to hide how enamored she is with Adora, especially when she transforms, Catra's cheeks turned a brilliant pink color.

"I hate you." Catra said sarcastically.

"No you don't." Adora retorted, both of them smiling as she did.

Adora watched as her girlfriend's attention returned to her outfit. Catra, now desperately searching for clothes that didn't have self-made tears in them, was starting to look more and more flustered.

"Want me to wake up Melog?" She asked, taking the opportunity to help her partner out. Catra's head shot up bringing her attention up and away from her one boot she'd managed to put on.

"Sure see if he wants to go." She replied, now managing to get her second boot on.

Adora approached the sleepy ethereal cat, his belly exposed to her and soft, ghostly purring escaping his lips.

"Hey buddy, want to go with us?" Adora asked in a tone of voice much like that of a mother asking her sleeping child a question. Meows and purrs was all Adora could hear as a reply to her question and even given his ghostly tone Adora could swear he too was groggy.

"He says he wants to sleep for five more minutes." Catra answered, speaking for the incomprehensible cat.

"Well I don't think we have five minutes" Adora stated quickly scooping the magical cat up and into her arms. Protesting at first, Melog's wisps of blue energy turned red for a second but quickly returned to blue once in Adora's embrace.

"Okay, how do I look?" Catra asked with a prideful tone. Adora, upon hearing her words, turned around and was amazed. Catra's full outfit consisted of a red button up shirt with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, a pair of tight black slacks with a golden stripe up both sides, a pair of black leather heeled boots with golden accents, black fingerless gloves, and a white and gold jacket thrown over one shoulder. Seeing the full outfit, the exact outfit Adora had seen her wear in her vision of the future, brought her to tears.

"Woah, that bad huh? I can change real quick-" Adora didn't let Catra finish. She closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her deeply. Catra didn't resist in the slightest. Every kiss the two of them shared Catra relished to no end. To her it was like taking a deep breath of fresh spring air near a babbling brook in the Whispering Woods or the feeling of a well earned victory in battle.

"It's perfect. Everything is perfect." She said as she pulled away, looking into the catgirl's heterochromatic eyes. This view of Catra held in her embrace, a loving smile on the feline's face and the soft sunshine pouring in from the window was nearly the exact future she had envisioned for everyone.

For them.

For herself.

"Okay good you had me worried there because I was absolutely lying about getting changed again. Now come on dork we have to go!" Catra said as her tone started soft and turned more playful.

"Hey, so, this is super cute and I am a big fan of you two but can we go! I don't want to miss the ceremony!" Swift Wind interrupted bringing the couple firmly back into the realm of reality.

Adora nodded, flinging herself onto Swift Wind. She extended her hand to her sweetheart and Catra grabbed it. As she did the warrior princess easily flung the catgirl onto the back of her trusty steed. Taking the cue Swift Wind took off back out of the door he had come in. Had Adora and Catra wanted a room with a balcony he would have simply taken off from there. But the two of them insisted on a ground floor room (Or as close as one could get in Castle Bright Moon) with no balcony. Something about the enclosed nature of it felt more homey.

Bolting down the corridors of Bright Moon's Castle was a hazardous affair to be sure. Adora and Swift Wind both let out a constant stream of 'Excuse me' and 'Pardon me' as guard after guard would have to dodge out of the way of the oncoming steed. As they rode towards the opening to Castle Bright Moon Catra held onto Adora's waist tightly. Partly because she knew they were soon going to be airborne and partly because, well, she loved her. Feeling Adora against her as she held herself close, Catra let out a soft purr and a warm smile soon graced her face. For once in her life Catra was happy. Truly happy. She was loved in the way she always wanted. And she was getting better. The abuse she suffered, the self-inflicted damage, all of it was starting to get easier to deal with. This smile however was short lived as the moment Swift Wind took off she yelped, the sudden height difference making her tail stand straight up.

"Could you give me a little bit of warning next time Birdbrain?!" Catra yelled out, her usual venomous tone returning.

* * *

As they flew out over Etheria the couple could see their handiwork. The trees, the plants, even the animals all had a new life in them. It was as if that same morning glow had blanketed the world and never left. To Adora the magic was palpable. She could feel it everywhere they went. A pulsing to the world she hadn't felt before releasing the magic of the heart. Every blade of grass and bush had an energy to it like no other. Catra on the other hand noticed the more physical changes. New smells, new sights. Upticks in new wildlife, all of it. It truly was a new beginning for the planet.

Eventually however they reached the Fight Zone. And while the magic of Etheria was prevalent even here, the twisted and scarred topography of it was still present, albeit coated in a thick layer of grass and vines. Some sections however had been cleared away by the local inhabitants of the Fright Zone. Horde citizens armed with small flamethrowers were still busy clearing the brush from the factories and machines they were so used to toiling in.

Nearing the Horde Citadel, a place all too familiar for Catra and Adora, the couple could see the crowds gathering outside. Horde citizens packed shoulder to shoulder with one another waiting for the momentous day. As she came down for a landing she could now hear the crowds and much to her dismay her arrival brought a discordant sound of boos and cheers. Looking into the crowd she could see shoving and fights breaking out amongst the denizens of the Fright Zone.

"Why do you think everyone is so angry? Shouldn't they be happy the war is over?" Adora asked as she disembarked Swift Wind, hand outstretched to her feline partner.

"Adora do you seriously need to ask that?" Catra responded, taking her partner's hand as she did. "I mean come on these people grew up in the Fright Zone just like you and me. And they listened to every rant Hordak threw at them about how evil the princesses were and how much he was going to 'Crush the Evil Rebellion' and blah blah blah. I mean, to them, the bad guys just won." Catra replied.

"Still foolish if you ask me." The General of Bright Moon chimed in approaching Adora's side as she did. The General, still sporting her undercut hairstyle, stood next to Adora as she overlooked the crowd.

Adora looked over the crowd as she allowed Catra and General Juliet's words to sink in. Seeing these people still believe the princesses were evil after everything they did, everything they sacrificed; It felt wrong. It frustrated her seeing them be so deeply entrenched in their beliefs that they would willfully ignore all the atrocities Hordak had committed. Feeling her frustration rise Adora turned to Juliet.

"Just make sure we don't have a riot break out, please? The last thing we need today is more fighting." Adora ordered. The General nodded and started towards her troops shouting orders as she did. "And Swift Wind, could you stay and help out Juliet. Just in case something does happen?" Adora asked, the trusty steed giving her a nod.

"Come on dummy, I don't want Sparkles and Arrow Boy to give us the 12th degree about why we were late." Catra said as she grabbed onto her girlfriend's arm.

"Ha Ha! Yeah but if we were Glimmer's face would do that scrunchy thing she does when she's mad." Adora said, the two of them laughing as they turned towards the main door.

Leading the two of them through the Horde's Headquarters, Catra felt uneasy. While it had been years since Adora lived in the Fright Zone it had only been a few months for her. And the last time she was here she was at her darkest. Memories of Double Trouble's words, of what she did to Entrapta, all of it was clawing at her consciousness. There was a feeling too she couldn't shake no matter how much she tried. It was a feeling of nostalgia, one tainted and corrupted by Shadow Weaver's mind games and abuse. It felt like this was always going to be her home no matter where she ended up. It was as if she would never truly leave the Fright Zone, at least, not all of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adora asked, noticing her girlfriend's uneasiness.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get this stupid thing over with." Catra replied as she started walking faster down the halls.

Navigating the halls with ease the couple eventually reached Hordak's Throne room. The room was currently host to many of the major players in both the Princess Alliance and the Horde. Lonnie, Grizlor, Mermista, Frosta, everyone. Whether it was seeing all of the people she had either hurt or betrayed at some point or seeing those familiar stairs leading to Hordak's Throne, Catra's uneasiness was now at a fever pitch. All of the bad memories she had were now in the forefront of her mind. Her darkest moments were all now flooding back to her. She could feel her heart rate spike and her breathing quicken. The familiar tightness, a tightness that felt like a constrictor around her heart, was back again.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm right here. I promise." Adora said, putting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Catra looked up to Adora, resting her hand on Adora's as she did. She always knew how to help Catra when she was upset. Even when they were kids she usually knew what to say and what to do to make her feel a bit better. Even back then Adora was her guiding light in all of that darkness. And while her panic attack didn't disappear the comfort Adora gave her lessened it and made it harder to notice.

Focusing on the gentle touch Catra led the two of them as they pushed through the crowd greeting Princess and Horde members alike with a smile and a nod. Finally reaching the top of the steps they were greeted by the empty throne of Hordak and the other half of the Best Friends Squad standing nearby a podium at the top of the stairs, both of whom did not look very happy, least of all Queen Glimmer.

"Hey look, you were right, her face is doing that scrunchy thing!" Catra said elbowing Adora as she did.

"Where have you two been? We were supposed to start 10 minutes ago! Do you have any idea how important this is?" Glimmer asked.

"I know, I know, and we're really sorry. Swift Wind was supposed to wake us up and then he didn't, then we had to ask Juliet about the crowds outside." Adora stammered, her flustered tone betraying her current 8 foot form.

"It's okay, it's fine, just sleep in on the most important day of the history of forever!" Bow replied, his voice cracking as he did.

"Look, Adora said we're sorry so can we just get on with it? Where's Scorpia and Hordak?" Catra interjected, attempting to get everyone back on track.

"Scorpia and Perfuma are through door number 1," Glimmer said pointing to a door over her right shoulder as she did. "And Hordak and Entrapta are through door number 2" Glimmer continued pointing to the door over her left shoulder.

"I'll check on Hordak and Entrapta-"

"And I've got Scorpia and Perfuma" Adora said, finishing Catra's thought.

Catra nodded as she headed for Hordak and Entrapta's room. She didn't relish the thought of being in a room with Hordak and Entrapta, especially after everything that had happened between them. And especially with how on edge she was. But if her and Perfuma's therapy sessions had taught her anything it's that recognizing her anxiety and coping with it rather than avoiding it was better for her in the long run. Still didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Reaching the door Catra gave a courtesy knock before entering. Once inside she saw her old boss and her friend, Hordak dressed in what could be considered ceremonial wear for the Horde and Entrapta in her standard outfit.

"Hey Boss" Catra let out as she addressed Hordak immediately regretting the words.

"Ex-Force Captain Catra, came to gloat over my failure?" Hordak replied, his tone almost having one of shame in it.

"Hordak I told you this is a good thing! Now we'll be able to continue our scientific studies without the worry of some big evil kingdom to have to run!" Entrapta interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah Hordak, failure is normal. Don't get upset if your little kingdom didn't work out." Catra continued, her voice turning venomous as she did.

Hordak shot Catra a look that could kill. He didn't respond with words and instead only responded with a growl but, upon looking at Entrapta's face, cast his head downwards. He almost seemed defeated. Entrapta also gave the feline woman the meanest look the 4'11 woman could muster. Feeling guilty, something she thought she'd never feel for Hordak of all people, Catra broke the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry. This must be hard. It was hard for me too. Leaving the Horde. But it will be worth it, especially if you have someone by your side." Catra said in a sincere tone.

"Yes and anything worth doing is difficult! That's what makes it fun!" Entrapta again interjected, her normal upbeat tone helping to lift the room.

"Agreed. And it is… the right thing to do." Hordak said, looking at Entrapta as he did.

Catra could hear the sincerity in his words and see the way he looked at Entrapta. The two of them were an odd pair to be sure but there was something that Entrapta did to Hordak and Catra could see that. Perhaps it was her naivety to people or her ability to speak nerd to him, but the connection they shared was strong. Not having been to the Fright Zone in a while Catra could now see this connection clearly with no feelings of jealousy coloring her view. And soon she felt that familiar guilt creep up on her. A gnawing guilt of knowing she did something so cruel and that there was nothing she could do to change it. Knowing she had ripped these two apart the way she did, that guilt threatened to consume her. Remembering what Perfuma had taught her about asking for forgiveness rather than wallowing in self-loathing, Catra spoke up.

"Hey, Hordak. Look you were the cause of a lot of the suffering I went through. Like a lot. But I am ultimately in control of my own actions. And tearing you and Entrapta apart it," Catra said, eyes shifting anywhere else in the room but Entrapta or Hordak's eyes "it was one of the worst things I did. And, I'm, you know, sorry." Catra said, her eyes tearing up as she spoke.

"Yes well I accept your apology Force Captain. And I believe I too may have been in the wrong. Occasionally." Hordak replied, a strained attempt at an apology apparent in his words.

Hearing Hordak apologize to her, sincerely apologize, made her tear up even more.

"Well now that this wonderfully informative social encounter is completed, perhaps we should continue with the more interesting historical event that is overdue now by 13 minutes and 4 seconds?" Entrapta stated, the irony of Entrapta being the one to bring the former Horde leaders back on task not lost on Catra.

"Sure Goggles, let's get this show on the road." Catra said, wiping her eyes of the warm tears on her fur and chuckling as she did.

Meanwhile Adora had entered Scorpia and Perfuma's room only to be greeted with the Scorpion Lady burning a hole in the floor with her rapid pacing.

"What if I mess up? What if I break the pen? Do we have backup pens? Do we have backup pens?!" Scorpia cried out holding Perfuma in her pincers as she did.

"Yes sweetie I am sure we have backup pens. Why don't we try some breathing exercises to get you ready, huh?" Perfuma said resting her hands on Scorpia's shoulders as she did. Scorpia nodded and Perfuma started to breathe slowly in and out.

"So you two ready for the big day? Everyone is out there! There's such a huge crowd!" Adora asked. As she did Scorpia's breathing quickened much faster than Perfuma's.

"Adora, your kindness is appreciated but isn't very productive right now." Perfuma said, her voice showing a hint of annoyance as she felt her girlfriend's worry start to rise at Adora's words.

"Oh Flower, there's no way I can do this! It's all just happening too fast! Only a few months ago I was a member of the Horde. Now I'm a Princess and now I'm going to have a kingdom! I just can't do it!" Scorpia said in a panicked voice, pulling away from Perfuma as she did. Scorpia moved to the corner of the room and huddled there, tail wrapped around her legs, Perfuma shot an annoyed look at Adora. Perfuma's usually calm and kind demeanor made the look so much more withering and Adora jumped into action out of fear of more Perfuma Death Glares.

"Hey Scorpia. I know it's terrifying. I was scared too. When I found out I was She-Ra it felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders and I guess it kind of was. But you know what got me through it?" Adora asked, hand resting on Scorpia's shoulder as she did.

"Your super cool sword?" Scorpia answered causing Adora to let out a small giggle.

"No. It was my friends. Any time the stress of being She-Ra got to me and I'd end up crying in my room alone, Glimmer would teleport in and hold me. When I felt like I had to do something alone I'd end up having someone by my side. I may be strong and I may be She-Ra, but my friends, my loved ones, they give me that strength. You got this." Adora said, her words having a tone of softness and wisdom that even she was mildly shocked at. With a new spark in her, Scorpia grabbed Adora and held her in a tight hug.

"Oh Adora, you're such a good friend!" Scorpia said nearly squeezing the life out of Adora, a feat Adora was impressed with considering her current She-Ra form.

"Oh yay! Okay do you feel better my love?" Perfuma said, clapping at the show of friendship.

"Yes I do Perfuma! Now then, let's go sign a treaty and get my kingdom back!" Scorpia said with all the inspirational tone of a general leading their soldiers into a battle.

Catra and Adora both poked their heads out of their respective doors glancing at Bow as they did. Standing there next to an ever increasingly annoyed Glimmer, Bow anxiously tapped his foot as he pulled on a chain from his crop top suit's pocket, a small arrow dangling on the end of it.

"What is taking them so long?!" Bow said pressing a button on the tiny arrow and turning it into a tiny pocket watch as he did. Glancing back at the doors he spotted the catgirl and the warrior princess giving him the thumbs up.

"Finally!" Bow let out relieved. "Glimmer they're ready."

"Good, any longer and I would have just teleported them out here." Glimmer retorted.

Motioning to some nearby citizens and giving them the green light, Glimmer straightened her royal gown, cleared her throat, and approached the podium. Adjusting the microphones attached to it causing some feedback, Glimmer composed herself in order to address the crowd, something that as Queen of Bright Moon she had grown quite accustomed to.

"Dear Kings and Queens, Generals and Force Captains, Princes and Princesses, and Esteemed Guests. I am honored to welcome you to this momentous day. Apologies for the wait. I see that the hors devours were to everyone's liking?" Glimmer asked, glancing over to the trio of cooks from Entrapta's Kingdom now standing at an empty snack table. A chorus of chuckles could be heard at the Queen's rather formal sounding joke.

"Today is a momentous day, one which I am pleased to share with you all. For too long our world has been engulfed in warfare. For too long too many friends, loved ones, and parents," Glimmer's face belying a sense of loss as she speaks "have been lost to this war. But today the past wrongs will be righted. Today we will finally have peace." Glimmer said, a healthy smattering of polite claps echoing through the metallic hall.

"Now then, I will stop talking as we have taken far too long as is. If the Princess and Lord Hordak would be so kind?" Glimmer asked, giving the two their cue to proceed.

Scorpia and Hordak both exited their ready rooms, their loved one on their arm as they did as Catra and Adora followed behind. Reaching the podium, Princess Scorpia and Hordak shook hands, and then turned towards the crowd below. With the two rulers beside her, Glimmer moved aside to allow Hordak to approach the podium.

"On this day, I, Lord Hordak, do hereby relinquish control of the Fright Zone to Princess Scorpia. All lands and titles are returned to her as is her birthright. Furthermore The Horde shall demilitarize immediately save for a small defense force and command shall be handed to Princess Scorpia. I, Lord Hordak sign this in good faith." Hordak stated, reaching down and scribbling a signature on the treaty, the formality coming easy to him.

"On this day, I, Princess Scorpia, do hereby reclaim my rightful place as leader of the Fright Zone. With all lands and titles returned to me, I shall rule over them as their Princess, as long as I live. I, Princess Scorpia, sign this in good faith." Scorpia said, reaching down to attempt to pick up one of the pens off of the podium before her. The pen proved to be a very formidable foe, it's constant escapes causing her no end of mild annoyance. Seeing her partner struggling, Perfuma quickly walked over to her and assisted her. Slipping the pen into her pincers, Perfuma gave Scorpia a warm smile and returned to her position away from the podium. Scorpia, now properly armed, scribbled her signature on the treaty as well.

Glimmer, seeing them finished with their signatures, approached the podium once more.

"On this day, I, Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, as royal witness to this decree, do hereby ratify this treaty as just and fair. The Treaty of Peaceful Stars is signed" Glimmer said as she reached down and signed the piece of paper. "So it is and so it shall be." Glimmer continued raising the freshly signed treaty. As she did the hall erupts into a chorus of applause and claps.

Looking over the room, filled with Horde and Princess alike, all cheering for peace, Adora was dumbfounded that this day had finally arrived. When she started on this journey she had no idea where it would lead. Many times throughout it she questioned whether they would ever have peace. But seeing it now realized was enough to bring the 8 foot tall woman to tears. Looking towards her partner, Adora saw tears in Catra's eyes as well, albeit trying to be wiped away by the catgirl. After all the years of fighting she and Catra could finally start their life together. And she was very excited to see where that leg of her journey, their journey, would lead.

Glimmer, hand raised to quiet the room's applause, approached the microphone once more.

"Now, I believe Princess Scorpia has an announcement to make." Glimmer says, motioning to Scorpia to take the microphone.

"Oh yes! I want to remind everyone that I will be hosting my first ball at my family's house to celebrate! It's going to be so much fun!" Scorpia says, her sweet, infectious tone lighting up the room and causing more cheers to echo through the hall. Finding each other as everyone started to funnel out of the room, Adora took Catra's hand.

"Ready to have a makeup dance?" Adora asked, her tone flirtatious in nature.


	2. Two Dances

Taking her partner's hand, Catra replied, "You're on. Maybe this time I won't try and blow the place up. Maybe."

"Please don't I just got it back!" Scorpia said, her tone sincere in nature making it evident she missed the sarcasm.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep her in check" Adora replied, bumping Catra with her hip, which thanks to her She-Ra form nearly knocked the poor girl off of her feet.

"Well then, we have to get back to Bright Moon. Still a lot of stuff to do. Who would have thought winning a war would be so much work." Glimmer said exasperated by her coming workload.

"Yes and we have to make sure the Hall is ready for the ball later tonight." Scorpia added.

"I can drop you and Perfuma off if you'd like?" Glimmer asked.

"I don't know about Adora but I'm going to go with Swift Wind. No offense Sparkles but I don't really want to feel like barfing up my lunch before I've even been able to have it." Catra said, cutting off Glimmer's inevitable proposal for a teleport.

Adora looked at Glimmer and gave a shrug. Returning the shrug and taking that as her cue, Glimmer and Bow, along with Scorpia and Perfuma, vanished in a puff of magical sparkles.

Turning to the former Lord, Adora asked, stammering as she did "So, Hordak. Are you going to the ball?" It wasn't until she verbalized the question that Adora truly realized how ludicrous it sounded.

"No." Was the only response Hordak gave.

Entrapta, shoving her face far too close for comfort, interjected "I'll be there however! I couldn't possibly miss an opportunity to witness such an interesting social event like that. Horde officers attempting to mingle with their former enemy all while remaining civil? It'll be fascinating!" her excitement for the scientific potential as evident as ever.

Wanting to get out of the Fright Zone sooner rather than later, Catra took Adora's arm urging her to wrap up the awkward goodbyes. Taking the hint Adora did and with one last fumbled "See you later" the two walked back out the way they came.

Once they reached the outside the couple noticed the crowd beginning to disperse. Adora looked out over the disbanding mob and saw the same clashing mixture of displeasure and excitement on their faces. Looking around Adora also saw the Bright Moon Soldiers now leaving posts and returning to guard duties around the city.

Adora didn't much care for the use of Bright Moon Soldiers as guards for the Fright Zone. She understood the necessity of it due to the disbanding of the Horde Army. But to Adora it reminded her too much of the Horde's usage of soldiers as policing forces. Even when she was a Horde soldier she hated it. Even back then she disliked the implication for the citizens rights. But it wasn't just how it struck her unfair for the denizens of the Fright Zone; It was also a matter of efficiency. A soldier should be fighting wars, not shaking down citizens. What was the point of training a cadet for war against princesses if they'd merely end up overseeing citizen's daily habits or their work in the factories?

Lost in thought Adora almost didn't notice the burgeoning fight happening further down the street. From where she stood all she could make out was two Bright Moon Soldiers attempting to peel bodies away from each other.

"Hmm, what do you think Adora? More happy citizens?" Catra remarked sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Adora started jogging down the street in order to investigate.

"What's going on here?" Adora stated, her voice loud and commanding. As she spoke the dispute stopped nearly immediately.

Looking up at her the Bright Moon Soldier responded, "Nothing Ma'am, just some misguided fools spouting nonsense and picking a fight with an upstanding citizen." She said, looking towards two residents currently glaring at the Princess of Power.

Adora could tell from their no-nonsense clothing that they were Fright Zone natives, likely born and raised here.

"I was trying to be civil until these Hordak-lovers started bad-mouthing the Princesses." An older man said currently standing behind the Bright Moon Soldiers.

This young man however was very clearly not from the Fright Zone. His outfit stood out from the dreary landscape and the plain clothing of the Fright Zone and her natives.

Letting out a sigh, Adora spoke, her voice as stern but calm as she could manage. "Just, please, it's okay to have different opinions. But let's let our words do the talking, okay?"

A tense few moments went by until a glob of spit at her feet was the only response Adora got from the Horde Loyalists. Catra, now beside her, let out a loud hiss and was ready to pounce on the poor soul who disrespected her partner but Adora quickly held out an arm and shook her head at Catra. Turning back towards the pair she glared at them and what she saw in their eyes was fear. Genuine fear. She had seen that same look of fear before on other cadets' faces when they'd step too far out of line with superior officers. And seeing that look plastered on people's faces at the sight of She-Ra, a sight that gave so many other's hope, tore at Adora's heart.

Scrambling over themselves, the two Fright Zone civilians started sprinting down a nearby alleyway. The Knights started after them but Adora stopped them before they could gain any ground.

"Just, let them go." Adora ordered the two Knights. The Bright Moon soldier's nodded and Adora silently turned and started back towards Swift Wind.

Noticing her girlfriend's mood having shifted, Catra asked her, "Hey, you okay?", as she put an arm on her girlfriend's back.

"Let's just go home." Adora replied.

Finding Swift Wind, the couple headed back to Bright Moon.

Upon returning to Bright Moon, Adora, now out of She-Ra form, needed to train. She was frustrated, hurt, and annoyed beyond reason and she really, really needed to punch something. She needed to get that image of people looking at her with terror out of her mind. It just didn't make sense to her. How could she be this bad guy in their eyes? It just didn't feel fair to her.

By the time she had put on her exercise clothes Catra, now sprawled out on their bed and still fully clothed, was fast asleep. Adora, even with how irritated she was, couldn't help but smile at her feline partner. Giving the catgirl a quick kiss on her head, Adora left to find a punching bag she could demolish or something physical to get her mind off of the events of the morning.

* * *

_Flames. All Catra could see were flames. Houses, people, all burning. The sound of screams and baton's being fired echoed around her. One noise however cut through all the rest: wailing. But not the wailing of an adult. No, this is younger. Much younger. Jumping down from her vantage point atop the Destructo tank she stood, Catra followed the noise. Walking through a thick cloud of smoke she saw the source of the crying: a small toddler, likely not much older than one year of age._

_And all alone._

_Judging by the feline features and the markings on the child's fur Catra knew immediately who they were._

_The toddler was her._

_As Catra started to call out to the child she could hear a voice shout from behind her._

_"C'yra!"_

* * *

Catra shot up, the nightmare having wrested her out of her slumber. Her button up shirt she was still wearing stuck to her and was now soaked through with sweat. Looking around the room Catra tried to see if her partner was there. She needed comfort right now, even if she wouldn't likely directly ask for it. But Adora wasn't anywhere to be seen; likely out being her usual productive self.

After disrobing the moist ceremonial garb, Catra threw on her normal day to day wear. It wasn't much different from what she had worn as the Horde's second in command save for a matching sleeve on her left arm and the black now being a deep shade of blue. Pulling her slowly regrowing hair back into a small ponytail, Catra took one last look at herself in the mirror.

_"Who's C'yra?"_ Catra thought, her mind still coming back to the fiery nightmare. Pushing the thought aside, something she was practiced at, Catra left the bedroom to find Adora. She needed her. She needed her best friend after a nightmare like that. Taking note of the time now pushing three in the afternoon and after grabbing a quick bite from the kitchen, Catra set out in search of her girlfriend.

It didn't take long for Catra to find out where Adora was. Walking down through the various buildings and streets of the small town of Bright Moon, Catra eventually made her way to Fort Bright Moon, a title she still couldn't take seriously. The 'Fort' was less a heavily fortified military installation and more a single spire in the city that housed Bright Moon's prospective recruits. In her professional opinion as a former leader of the strongest military on Etheria, it was a joke. The quarters were overly lavish, as was everything in Bright Moon. And the defenses, at least when she went up against them, were lackluster at best and nonexistent at worst.

It was a surprise Bright Moon hadn't managed to be overtaken during the war, save of course for Catra's nearly successful assault, one which she both felt immense guilt and a small tinge of pride over. Pride for her masterful tactical thinking and guilt for everything else. Still, to her partner's credit, Adora had over the course of the war whipped it into some sort of shape. Cadets had more rigorous training exercises and the spire had gotten several artillery weapons installed. A holdover of Adora's Horde training to be sure.

Arriving at the floor Adora was on, Catra watched from the large archway leading into the Training Hall as her partner addressed Bright Moon's recruits and oversaw the cadet's form. Currently Adora had them training with familiar quarterstaves which, between those staves and the Training Hall's similarity with the Horde's, sparked Catra's nostalgia. She remembered her and Adora's one-on-one sparring sessions fondly. Watching Adora move and hearing her laughing when they'd crack a joke in between strikes. Even when she'd lose to Adora; at least the times she wouldn't get admonished or worse by Shadow Weaver. All of it was a wonderful break from the now apparent horror that living in the Horde was. And, looking back on it with the perspective she has now, Catra could see that those sessions were sprinkled with all of the small moments that led to her falling for Adora.

"Okay good, now let's try some sparring. Get yourself a partner and remember your footwork." Adora ordered. Smiling, Catra took her cue to announce her presence. Grabbing a stave from a weapon rack Catra walked up behind her girlfriend making sure to stay out of her field of view.

"Hey Adora, seems like you need a dance partner." Catra said, bracing a staff behind her head and over her shoulders.

Adora, turning around, smiled at the vision of her girlfriend.

"Hey Catra." She replied, her tone far more tender than the stern Adora that was ordering cadets around a few moments earlier.

Adora, noticing her shift in tone maintained her stern, professional air about her. Clearing her throat in a desperate attempt to return to her more authoritative demeanor, Adora continued.

"Catra. It does seem I am in need of a practice partner. Let me grab-"

Catra didn't let her partner finish the sentence. She already saw that Adora didn't have a staff of her own and yet still knew Adora wasn't unarmed. Not when she had instant access to her Sword of Protection. Still, taking her opportunity to start the sparring match on her terms, Catra sprinted at her partner, Adora's eyes widening with surprise. Adora still, after all of these years, was amazed by how fast Catra was. Thinking just as quickly Adora called forth her Sword of Protection and formed it into a staff in her hands blocking the blow by her partner just moments before it could make contact.

"Not fair Catra!" Adora said, a slight strain in her voice from holding the wildcat at bay.

"What? Just because I'm one of the good guys now doesn't mean I'm not going to still fight dirty." Catra replied, giving her a wink as she pulled away.

The two circled each other and watched the other like a hawk waiting to see who would make the first move. Eventually it was Catra who moved first, her patience much lower than Adora's. She ran towards Adora's left but jumped to her right at the last second. After years of fighting each other, both as friends and enemies, Adora predicted this and intercepted the strike before it could land.

"You seem more annoyed than usual. What's up hon?" Adora said, her volume just low enough for her and Catra to hear and no one else.

Catra pulled back, striking with the opposite end of the stave which Adora easily deflected. This time Adora followed up, moving towards the catgirl with admirable speed. Not as fast as Catra, but still quick. Adora, attempting to strike with the smallest part of the staff in a quasi-punch, missed as Catra dodged backwards. Adora however followed up with a spin of the staff and brought it down towards her partner's shoulders making sure to not aim for her head.

Blocking the downward blow, Catra responded. "Nothing, just wanted to show you why I was able to beat you so often."

Catra broke their lock and as she backed away swung for Adora's legs. Adora quickly attempted to jump over the blow but the moment Adora was airborne Catra brought her leg in for a sidekick to the blonde's legs. As it connected Adora fell onto her back. Wasting no time Catra pressed her advantage and leapt on top of her partner, pinning her for a moment.

"Okay, uh, first off you didn't. And secondly, come on, no deflecting, tell me what's up." Adora continued.

Catra almost started to reply but the moment she felt Adora's powerful legs press against her abdomen she knew she soon wouldn't be close enough to respond. Adora, using her superior strength, flung the wildcat up and over her causing the catgirl to fly several feet. What Adora lacked in speed she more than made up for in raw power, even without her She-Ra form. Catra, letting out a surprised yelp, landed and rolled. Spinning and performing a kip-up, Catra righted herself with more flair than was likely necessary. With both of the women again apart they circled once more.

Catra once more closed the distance, swinging for Adora's side, but pivoted at the last second and snaked her way behind the taller woman, quickly bringing her stave up to Adora's throat in an attempted chokehold. Adora, managing to react in time, shifted her staff to protect against the grapple.

"Fine. I had a nightmare and it scared me. Happy?" Catra said, making sure to whisper into Adora's ear to avoid any potential embarrassment.

"I'm sorry hon. Was it Prime again?" Adora replied, her sweet tone contradicting the rather intense sparring match. As she finished her question Adora ducked and dismissed her staff causing Catra to nearly hit herself in the head with her own weapon. Rolling forward Adora recalled her weapon.

Whether she was annoyed by the cheapness of Adora's tactic or the mention of Prime's name, Catra couldn't tell. Using that annoyance, Catra jumped at Adora, her staff raised for a downward strike. Adora brought her weapon up just in time to stop the blow.

"No. It was a village on fire. I saw myself, as a toddler, alone." Catra continued, the couple now close enough for her to respond.

Adora gave her a look. More specifically that look. That dopey, concerned, "Adora Look" Catra had seen several times before, specifically anytime Catra had ever talked about her feelings.

"Ugh, don't give me that look" Catra said, her voice strained from maintaining the lock.

Noticing their position, Catra slid her staff down until it hit the cool metal floor of the training room and in one fell swoop used it to flip up and over Adora until she was behind her girlfriend. Sliding her back against Adora, Catra gave the blonde a quick peck on the cheek before bumping her rear against her partner's, knocking the blonde off balance. Adora, recalling how Catra started this little sparring match of theirs, started sprinting at Catra with a new strategy in mind.

Catra, now a good distance away, kept an eye on the blonde as she made her approach. Adora ran towards the feline woman in a low crouch and the moment Catra saw a devious smile on Adora's face she knew something wasn't right. Adora stopped a few feet from Catra and threw her staff at the catgirl. Catra instinctively brought her stave up to block it and as she did Adora willed the magical weapon to take on the form of several pieces of cord with weights at their ends. With the momentum maintained the cord wrapped around Catra's form, snuggly securing her and causing her to start to fall backward. Adora however put an arm around the catgirl's waist and pulled her back to her feet until their faces were inches apart.

"You're never alone, remember? As long as we got each other." Adora said, their noses practically touching. Dismissing her weapon to free the catgirl and, remembering that they were still surrounded by troops, Adora managed to resist the temptation to accentuate her affirmation with a kiss. Instead she turned to the trainees who were now watching, gobsmacked, at the display of skill and finesse the couple had put on.

Adora, hoping to turn this into a teachable moment, turned to her class. "Now, cadets, what did Catra and I do wrong?" Adora asked the still onlooking would-be soldiers.

The recruits stayed quiet, knowing full well they were supposed to be sparring and not watching the two lovebird's friendly quarrel.

"I assumed you at least would fight fair. I guess I'm rubbing off on you." Catra said, an upbeat sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, we _both_ assumed we'd fight fair. But any enemy you face likely _won't_ fight fair. And while I hope you won't see war again anytime soon it's still good to prepare for it. Remember cadets, never assume the enemy will follow your rules." Adora continued, her voice taking on a quality of leadership.

Catra couldn't help but grin at the sight of her girlfriend commanding troops. Something about the knowledge of this warrior goddess capable of instilling so much respect among soldiers all cuddled up with her at night cheered the catgirl up.

_"She-Ra may be Etheria's, but Adora was mine."_ Catra thought as she watched her lover continue her lesson.

* * *

After finishing up her class and noticing how late it had gotten, Adora and Catra started back towards Castle Bright Moon. Adora attempted to broach the topic of the nightmare that Catra had mentioned during their sparring bout but Catra, ever the one to avoid serious conversations, deflected Adora's attempts. Satisfied with Catra making any attempt to open up, even if it was between staff blows, Adora dropped the topic. Once the two had reached Castle Bright Moon the couple showered, something Adora managed to talk her partner into much to her surprise. Between Catra talking about her feelings and touching water it had been a great day of progress for her girlfriend.

After drying off the two women realized very quickly they were out of their element when it came to deciding outfits for events such as this. And after a foiled attempt to use She-Ra to cover up her lack of ability to find an ensemble, the couple decided it'd be best to find Bow and Glimmer to help with their outfits. The pair, already dressed and ready with Bow sporting a lavender pair of slacks and a sparkly tuxedo top and Glimmer dressed in a gorgeous blue gown, beamed at the opportunity to play dress up with their best friends. After deciding to split the women up to maintain the surprise, Bow and Glimmer threw what felt like an endless stream of clothing pieces at the lovebirds. Eventually though Catra and Adora found their outfits for the night.

And when they met back up both of them were stunned by the other's attire of choice. Adora was dressed head to toe in a stark white and gold suit with matching white spats and Catra, much to Adora's surprise, was clothed in a tight, deep maroon dress and was even wearing high heels.

"So, heels huh?" Adora said, a smirk very clearly plastered on her face.

"What, you always get to be the tall one, shut up!" Catra replied, a familiar mix of embarrassment and anger in her voice.

"You look great Cat, don't let Adora give you a hard time" Glimmer interjected as she pulled the catgirl into a reassuring side hug.

Adora, terrified she'd joked when she should have lauded, frantically blurted out. "Oh no, she does, I didn't mean to say you didn't. It's just different seeing you as tall as me."

"Yeah, well, I could get used to it. Not having to look up at you all time is nice." Catra said, her embarrassment slowly fading at her girlfriend's compliments.

"Well, I think we should probably head over now. Better to be early than on time, right?" Bow stated as he put an arm around Glimmer's waist.

"Yeah, let's get the sparkle show over with. Honestly still don't understand why we can't-"

And before Catra could finish her complaint they vanished into a puff of shimmers and glitter.

* * *

Catra, nearly falling backwards due to the one-two punch of high heels and the dizziness of Glimmer's magic, felt Adora's hand on her back.

Managing to fight off the queasiness, Catra quipped, "Catching me twice in one day? Adora, if you keep this up I might start thinking you like me." her tone sardonic and full of adoration.

"Catra, we've been dating for three months now. Of course I like you." Adora replied sincerely, apparently completely missing Catra's sarcasm.

Catra, now upright, rolled her eyes at Adora's obliviousness.

No longer feeling the aftereffects of Glimmer's rapid mode of transportation, Catra could fully take in their surroundings. From the few times Catra was in Horror Hall she knew that they were in the main throne room which was currently a bustle with all manner of workers. However the once dilapidated dwellings of Scorpia's old family home had now been renovated to a new luster. But not with stone or metal. Rather it was coated in various bits of flora, obviously Perfuma's handiwork seemingly having helped repair the ailing abode. The gaps in the ceiling and the missing columns were now supported and covered up by thick branches and roots. Flowers and moss coated most of the branches and vines, giving the normally dreary interior a homey and warm feeling. As for lighting, bio-luminescent pods and floating bits of otherworldly dander made the entire house feel enchanting.

Scorpia and Perfuma, who currently stood in the ballroom pointing and directing various waitstaff, turned to greet the squad.

"Oh my gosh! Scorpia, Perfuma, this is amazing!" Adora exclaimed, her enthusiasm for the gorgeous sight apparent in her voice.

Catra found her girlfriend's excitement at the house's very flower forward redesign hilarious. Back in the Horde Adora was always very utilitarian in every respect. Her locker was always neat and clear of any decorations and her bunk was always devoid of any personality. The clothes she wore were the bog standard Horde uniform albeit with a red jacket, one which Catra had to convince Adora to give it two cuts on the sleeves in order to give it some level of uniqueness.

But while Adora had initially been revolted even by wearing a single flower in her hair, she'd now grown far more fond of pastels and flowers. Nowhere near to the same degree as some of the other princesses, but still far more than the Adora Catra grew up with. And whether this was due to Glimmer's influence or simply her time away from the Horde, Catra couldn't tell.

"Thank you. Now even when Perfuma is with her people I can have a little bit of her with me." Scorpia said, holding Perfuma's hands in her pincers.

"It's the least I could do for my songbird." Perfuma said as she rubbed her nose against Scorpia's.

Catra, put off by the overly sappy display of affection, wandered the room as the couple gushed about the renovations. Eventually she arrived at a large painting on the wall with several other Scorpion people on it which Catra could now plainly see thanks to the refurbished surface and the lighting.

"Who are they?" Catra asked from across the room as she pointed to the mural.

Scorpia, turning her attention away from the group, moved towards Catra. "Oh yes, that is my family line! I, uh, don't know much about them yet. I'm still trying to dig through old records to learn about them. It's been slow going." Scorpia explained, her voice turning dour.

Catra, not quite sure how to make the Scorpion lady feel better, patted her on the back. Knowing Catra as well as she did, Scorpia knew a big hug might be a bit too much. So instead the large chitinous woman simply returned Catra's attempt at comfort with a warm smile and returned to the group.

While the group looked around the great hall, eyes being drawn to the assorted decorations being set up as well as the masterfully crafted artwork around, Catra's gaze was firmly locked onto the family mural. As she stared at the mural her mind wandered and questions about her own family or rather her lack thereof entered her mind.

Why was she left alone?

Noticing her partner's mood starting to turn melancholic, Adora slid up beside her, "Hey, pretty swanky huh? I mean, as much as a place called 'Horror Hall' can be. Not that it's not gorgeous. Just, you know, usually when you hear 'Horror Hall' you think like 'Ahhh I'm going to die!' not, you know, flowers."

"Do you ever wonder where we came from? Like, originally? You know, before the Horde?" Catra asked, ignoring the blonde's rambling attempt at levity.

"Well, I mean, I know I'm from outer space. So there's that." Adora continued her tone still trying to uplift her girlfriend's mood.

"Yeah, but I mean, where are you _from_? You know, like, do you have parents? Siblings?" Catra continued now looking at her girlfriend rather than the mural.

"I mean yeah, I do occasionally think about it. But, honestly, I already have all the family I need right here." Adora answered looking over her friends as she did.

Catra, seeing the smiling faces and hearing the chuckles of her friends helped, but it wasn't until she turned to look into Adora's eyes that she had the mental willpower to push her thoughts aside.

Smiling and putting an arm around the blonde's waist, Catra replied. "Yeah, you're right. Besides I can barely handle all of you already. I don't know if I could handle any more family." Her tone now taking on a playful nature.

"Hey, we're not half bad thank you very much." Adora replied as she rested her head against her girlfriend's.

Over the next half hour or so Catra found herself enjoying the company of her friends, boring small talk and all. And any time the specter of unanswered questions started to creep into her mind all it took was one smile from Adora and they retreated. Catra knew she couldn't always rely on Adora to help her combat her inner demons, Perfuma would be the first to tell her so. _'Change starts from within'_ as Perfuma would say. But just for tonight knowing Adora's light could stave them off made her feel safe, warm, and wanted.

And most importantly not alone.

Eventually other guests started to arrive and the atmosphere quickly went from one of intimacy with friends to a proper party. Faces, both familiar and unfamiliar, started to crowd the once nearly empty hall and as more entered Catra felt herself keeping more and more to Adora's side. A part of her was amused by it. Catra, ex-Force Captain and Second in Command of the Horde, an army once feared across Etheria, afraid of some polite socialization with strangers.

Adora, however, was completely in her element. Catra watched as her girlfriend greeted, small-talked, and schmoozed every guest, princess, and former Horde member. And while she stumbled over her words on occasion, Adora's endearing charm always seemed to win them over in the end. It always did after all. However even the mighty She-Ra can get social'ed out. Luckily for Adora, a dance was starting and Catra knew how to rescue her partner.

"Excuse us, but I believe my girlfriend owes me a dance." Catra said, holding out her hand to the blonde on her right.

Taking it, Catra led Adora to the main dance floor. Unlike Princess Prom, this dance wasn't quite as organized and intricate which allowed for everyone to simply enjoy the music and each other's company, something Adora was thrilled by. Adora, putting a hand on the small of Catra's back, led the couple. Resting their heads together, Catra and Adora swayed to the slow beats of the music, enjoying their confidential dance. Even with them being surrounded by strangers, the two of them felt like they were in their own little world.

"Saved by the song; Thanks for the rescue hon. If I had to shake one more hand I might have hid in a bathroom." Adora said, a hushed tone matching the tenderness of the dance.

"And leave me to deal with them alone? Adora, you promised!" Catra replied, a feigned hurt in her voice.

"Oh I'd take you with me."

"You and me in a bathroom? How romantic." Catra retorted, a playful manner to her voice.

Scoffing, Adora replied. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm just teasing Princess." Catra said, her voice shifting from her playful demeanor to a far more sincere one.

The song, now coming to a close, allowed for a hushed quiet to fall on the ballroom. As couples held each other close and those without quietly murmured, Catra looked into Adora's eyes. Those brilliant, blue-grey eyes she had made it a point to look into every day since The Heart.

"Hey, dork, I love you"

"I love you too." Adora replied, emphasizing the declaration with a slow dip and a kiss.

Catra wasn't one for overly romantic drivel, but Adora was the exemption. With Adora's arm holding her full weight and her lips firmly planted on her's, Catra found herself lost in the moment. The feeling of being fully supported by Adora was itself amazing. It felt like floating. As if she was suspended in mid-air by nothing but Adora's love for her, a thought so sappy she would have retched at it had anyone said it aloud. But in her own mind she could admit it. And Adora's kiss, so soft and so full of love, made Catra wish they could stay like this forever. But just as soon as the moment started it ended.

Being brought back up to face her girlfriend, Catra couldn't help but blush at the way Adora looked at her. Her face, at least the parts visible through the light amount of fur on her face, deepened in shade as she noticed Bow and Glimmer watching the couple's tender moment.

"What, shouldn't you two be buttering up some royalty right now?" Catra huffed out as Adora, now standing to her side, pulled her feline partner close to her.

"I'm sorry but that was just so cute!" Bow exclaimed with the same exuberance of a child.

"I have told you a dozen times, I'm not cute!" Catra exclaimed, her face now nearly matching her maroon dress.

As the guests dispersed from the dance floor and returned to mingling, Adora and Bow continued to give Catra a hard time. Glimmer, watching as the three of them lightly shoved and chuckled at each other, hardly noticed someone approaching her.

"Your Majesty."

Turning to see what new royal or dignitary wished to introduce themselves to her, Glimmer saw a tall woman peering down at her. She appeared to be older judging from the wrinkles that contoured her face and the large, frizzy ball of white hair on her head. Glimmer took note of two elfen ears and a grey complexion not unlike that of Shadow Weaver. Unlike Shadow Weaver however this woman had a warm glow about her. Whether due to the round spectacles she wore, her bushy eyebrows, or the kind smile on her face, Glimmer couldn't tell.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced." Glimmer replied, holding out a hand to the older woman.

"We have not. My name is Professor Tempus and I am very pleased to meet you."


End file.
